


Summer in Suburban New Jersey

by Talking_Walking_Trashbag



Category: Be More Chill - Iconis/Tracz
Genre: F/F, F/M, M/M, Self-Harm, Started as a crack fic, Swearing, cursing, i'm a slut for trans michael, i'm also a slut for rich and michael being really close friends, now it is just a new addition to my addiction, rich is an adorable man who should be protected, the SQUIP totally ships boy friends, whatever you call it there are bad words here
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-10
Updated: 2017-06-10
Packaged: 2018-11-12 13:14:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 536
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11162580
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Talking_Walking_Trashbag/pseuds/Talking_Walking_Trashbag
Summary: "Well, it ended up as this mess full of pinning and musical trash. So, now that they were away from that hell called school, they were doing this."This was an excuse to write RichJake but now there are actual characters with development and stuff. Oops





	Summer in Suburban New Jersey

**Author's Note:**

> rip me. I got Michael's dead name from https://ask-middleborough.tumblr.com/  
> please go check them out, the art is amazing and so are the characters.

It was a calm day in that suburban neighbourhood in New Jersey. Chloe Valentine, Brooke Lhost, Jeremy Heere, Michael Mell, Rich Goranski, and Jake Dillinger were all eating ice cream on Brooke’s porch. It was nice and the sunset was beautiful, nothing could possibly ruin this.

“You know what similar between me and this brand of ice cream?” Rich asks, examining a discarded ice cream wrapper. Michael sighed, knowing this was the set-up to a very bad joke.

“What would that be Rich?” Christine asked, fanning herself with her own hand.

“We’re both called rich and creamy.”. A screech emits from Jake, Chloe starts maniacally cackling, Brooke rushes over to cover Christine’s ears, Jeremy is paralyzed into shock, and Michael sits there, perfectly still with a smile and single tear down his cheek. Yet, the author is sitting on her couch, wishing for death to come sooner.

“Rich, no!” Brooke yells, clasping her hands over Christine’s ears.

And that was the beginning of summer break.

See, after the whole ordeal with the SQUIP, the group that had been affected has met up and actually talked. Well, it ended up as this mess full of pinning and musical trash. So, now that they were away from that hell called school, they were doing this.  
“Not again!” Christine frowned playfully. All Rich did was chuckle and took a bite out of his ice cream only to prove that he was a more of a monster than he let on. Jake smiled at Rich as Christine tried to pry Brooke’s hands off her ears. Rich and Michael made eye contact.

‘Bitch my best friend/crush is killing me’ Rich sends.

‘Honestly fucking same’ Michael agrees.

“Okay, before anything gets more sexual, I need to get home. Dad will be pissed.” Jeremy announces picking himself up from the ground.

“I’ll follow,” Michael says.

“Okay, bye you guys, we’ll find a way to contain Rich,” Chloe shouts, waving them away. Michael and Jeremy walk down the steps and towards the red car on the corner.

“ _You know Anias isn’t worth it._ ” The SQUIP groans.

“ _I think_ _Michael_ _is just fine, thank you very much.”_ Jeremy snaps back but, like, in his mind because wouldn’t it weird to find out that the thing terrorizing your friend and almost enslaved the entire school wasn’t really dead?

 _“I don’t know Jeremy, she’s nothing compared to Christine-”_ The SQUIP starts.

 _“One,_ _he’s_ _perfectly fine and two, Christine is my girlfriend, I’m not dating Michael.”_ Jeremy rushes.

 _“Oh, you aren’t? Well, in your files, it seems like she’s in the same relationship category as Christine though-”_ _  
_ _“WELLWEDON’TNEEDTOTALKABOUTTHAT-”_

 _“Okay. okay fine”._ The SQUIP surrendered as it disappeared.

“Hey Jeremy, are you okay? You haven’t said one word since we left the house.” Michael asks. Jeremy shakes his head,

“I’m fine,” he responds. Michael raises an eyebrow.

“Or do you miss Christine already?” Michael jokes, nudging Jeremy with his elbow. Jeremy laughs. A clicking noise alerts Jeremy.

“Calm down, it’s just the car. Are you sure you’re okay?”

“I’m sure, I’m just a bit tired.” Jeremy waves off, opening the door.

“Okay, darling. Whatever you say.” Michael says, smiling. Jeremy lets out a small chuckle at the joke.

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Can y'all tell where my brain said: "Yo, what if you make this an actual story". Also, "the joke", are you sure bout' that.  
> Next Chapter: Even though we totally had sex, no homo. -Jake+Rich


End file.
